List of university presses
. Photo by Andrew Dunn, 2004. Licensed under Creative Commons, courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] A university press (U.P.) is an academic, nonprofit publishing house that is typically affiliated with a large research university, and publishes work that has been reviewed by scholars in the field. It produces mainly scholarly works. Because scholarly books are mostly unprofitable, university presses may also publish textbooks and reference works, which tend to have larger audiences and sell more copies. Most university presses operate at a loss and are, perforce, subsidized by their parent universities. However, certain presses, notably Yale University Press, are self-sufficient, often because of endowments. Oxford University Press and Cambridge University Press are the two largest university presses in the world. The largest university press in the United States is the University of Chicago Press. Cambridge University Press is both the oldest publishing house in the world and the oldest university press. University presses tend to develop specialized areas of expertise. For example, Yale publishes many art books, the University of Chicago publishes many academic journals, the University of Illinois press specializes in labor history, and MIT Press publishes linguistics titles. English-speaking countries Australia #Charles Darwin University Press #Melbourne University Publishing #Monash University Publishing #Sydney University Press #University of Adelaide Press #University of Queensland Press #University of Technology Sydney #University of Western Australia Press Canada #University of Alberta Press #Athabasca University Press #University of Calgary Press #McGill-Queen's University Press #University of British Columbia Press #University of Ottawa Press #University of Toronto Press #Wilfrid Laurier University Press New Zealand #Auckland University Press #Victoria University Press Philippines #Ateneo de Manila University Press #University of the Philippines Press #University of Santo Tomas Publishing House Singapore #NUS Press United Kingdom #Cambridge University Press #Edinburgh University Press #Imperial College Press #Liverpool University Press #Manchester University Press #Nottingham University Press #Oxford University Press #Sheffield Academic Press #University of Exeter Press #University of Wales Press #The University of York Music Press United States #Arte Publico Press (University of Houston) #Baylor University Press #Bob Jones University Press #Brigham Young University Press #Bucknell University Press #Carnegie Mellon University Press #Catholic University of America Press #Cleveland State University Poetry Center #Columbia University Press #Cornell University Press #Duke University Press #Duquesne University Press #Eastern Washington University Press (?1975-2010) #Fairleigh Dickinson University Press #Fordham University Press #Gallaudet University Press #Georgetown University Press #George Mason University Press #Harvard University Press #Howard University Press #Indiana University Press #Alice James Books'' '' (University of Maine) #Johns Hopkins University Press #Kent State University Press #Lehigh University Press #Louisiana State University Press #MIT Press #Michigan State University Press #Moody Publishers #New Issues Press (University of Michigan). #New York University Press #Northwestern University Press #Penn State University Press #Princeton University Press #Purdue University Press #Rice University Press #Rockefeller University Press #Rutgers University Press #San Diego State University Press #Saint Joseph's University Press #Southern Illinois University Press #Southern Methodist University Press #Stanford University Press #State University of New York Press #Syracuse University Press #Temple University Press #Texas A&M University Press #Texas Christian University Press #Texas Tech University Press # Texas Western Press #Trinity University Press #University of Akron Press #University of Alabama Press #University of Alaska Press #University of Arizona Press #University of California Press #University of Chicago Press #University of Delaware Press #University of Georgia Press #University of Hawaii Press #University of Idaho Press #University of Illinois Press # University of Massachusetts Press #University of Michigan Press #University of Minnesota Press #University of Missouri Press #University of Nebraska Press #University of Nevada Press # University of New Mexico Press #University of New Orleans Press #University of North Carolina Press # University of North Texas Press # University of Notre Dame Press # University of Oklahoma Press # University of Pennsylvania Press # University of Pittsburgh Press # University Press of Colorado # University Press of Florida # University Press of Kansas # University Press of Kentucky # University Press of Mississippi # University Press of New England # University of Scranton Press # University of South Carolina Press # University of Tennessee Press # University of Texas Press # University of Utah Press # University of Virginia Press # University of Washington Press # University of Wisconsin Press # Utah State University Press #Vanderbilt University Press # Washington State University Press # Wayne State University Press # Wesleyan University Press # West Virginia University Press # Wharton School Publishing # Yale University Press Non-English-speaking countries Colombia * University of Valle Publishing Program China *Shanghai Foreign Language Education Press Czech Republic * Palacký University Press Denmark * Museum Tusculanum Press * University Press of Southern Denmark * Aarhus University Press Egypt *American University in Cairo Press Estonia * Tartu University Press France * Presses Universitaires de France * Presses Universitaires de Rennes Hungary * Central European University Press Iran * University of Tehran Press Japan * University of Tokyo Press Lithuania * Vilnius Gediminas Technical University Publishing House "Technika" Peru *Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos Fondo Editorial See also * Association for Learned and Professional Society Publishers * List of English language book publishers References Category:Academic publishing companies University press Category:Academic publishing